The invention relates to a biasing network that is capable of receiving a high biasing voltage (e.g., 100 volts) and transitioning between a low impedance state and a high impedance state based on a low voltage (e.g., 5 volt) logic signal.
Biasing networks for capacitive sensors (e.g., a MEMS capacitive sensor), have a low impedance state and a high impedance state. When the biasing network is in a low impedance state, a biasing current is allowed to flow and charge a sensor capacitor. The biasing network then switches to the high impedance state to stop the flow of current to the sensor capacitor.